


Love You More

by coloursflyaway



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: Daisy wants the Kingsman to meet her first boyfriend.Or: 5 times Daisy's new boyfriend got threatened by the Kingsmen and 1 time where an agent apologised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was: Daisy is bringing her first boyfriend home. Kingsman handles this with the highest grade of discretion. As always.(hartwin) For your promt request, Thank you!

 

 

(1)

“So, you must be Christoph”, a woman with a vaguely threatening smile greets him once he has stepped into the shop Daisy has dragged him into, a pretty smile on her lips and Christoph’s heart beating wildly. Not that any of that was new, ever since he first met his now-girlfriend four weeks ago, her smile had had the exact same effect on Christoph’s poor heart.  
“Yes, that’s him”, Daisy beams and pulls on his hand until Christoph is standing right beside her, too close to the older woman for his taste. She is tall and slender, but Christoph can still see muscles flexing under her cream-coloured shirt when she pulls Daisy into a hug, her dark blonde ponytail swishing around as she kisses his girlfriend’s cheek. “Chris, babe, this is my aunt Roxy.”

Daisy pulls back with a grin, and for a moment, Christoph hopes that the smile on the woman’s – Roxy’s – face is going to stay there, but it vanishes the second the woman sets eyes on him again. How someone with this kind of glare ever got a job in retail, Christoph has no idea.  
“Nice to meet you, ma’am”, he greets the woman; it’s really hard to call her just _Roxy_ in his head. He holds out his hand, just like his parents taught him, but almost hopes that she won’t take it, who knows, she might rip his fingers out.  
But she shakes his hand, even gives him a smile that is _way_ scarier than her glare before.  
“Likewise.”  
“We jus’ came to say hi to Eggsy”, Daisy tells the horrifying woman his girlfriend calls aunt cheerfully. “And to tell him that mum wants him to bring some o’ those eclairs tonight for pudding. Y’know, the ones with the chocolate cream inside.”

Roxy turns her head to look at Daisy instead, releases Christoph’s hand, who breathes out a sigh of relief. It’s the strangest thing, because all of a sudden, the woman looks like an angel, a warm smile on her lips as she looks at Daisy.  
“Oh, that is a wonderful idea! Michelle already asked me to bring something to drink, so I’ll do my best to pick up some dessert wine as well, I’m sure that would go perfectly together. Maybe some of that Canadian ice wine you liked so much?”  
“Yes, please!” Daisy looks excited, her voice bright and clear, and usually, Christoph would be delighted to watch her, but now, he is distracted by something – he will be at said dinner as well, meeting Daisy’s mother, and that alone sounded terrifying, but meeting his first girlfriend’s family and her aunt from hell?

“I’ll see you tonight then?”, Roxy says pleasantly, and Daisy nods; Christoph feels his muscles relax, because the conversation is obviously over.  
Or that is what he thinks, right until Roxy catches his wrist before he has passed her. It just takes a second, so short a moment that Christoph almost thinks he must have imagined it. But his skin is still warm from the woman’s breath, his wrist aches quietly, and there are hissed out words echoing in his mind.

“ _If you hurt her, I will end you_.”

 

(2)

“You must be that new boy Daisy was talking about”, a man sayss as they pass him in the hallway – another tailor, Christoph guesses, judging by the cut of his dark blue suit, the crisp shirt. No greeting, no pleasant small talk, just a stern glare, which only ends because Daisy hugs the man around the middle, effectively ruining the line of his suit.  
“Uncle Alistair, ya make it sound like I bring a boy here every other week”, Daisy complains, and gives Christoph a bit of a scare, because he doesn’t think he could compare with that many exes. Maybe not even with one.  
“I apologise”, the man says and pats Daisy’s shoulder. “Of course you don’t.”  
And he looks away, straight at Christoph, with the kind of blatant threat in his eyes he has seen before in _Aunt Roxy’s_ eyes. His arms are still around Daisy’s shoulders.  
“We’d be terribly busy otherwise, having to tell all your boyfriend’s the many, painful ways we could kill them if they hurt you.”

 

(3)

Daisy gives him a kiss on the lips, small and sweet, and for a second, Christoph thinks this is worth it. After all, these people care about his Daisy, that much is obvious, and it’s a beautiful thing.  
“It’s jus’ behind this door. Eggsy’s office, that is. He’s gonna love ya, babe, I know it.” She sounds convinced and Christoph takes that as a good sign, at least.  
“Alright. If you say so, flower”, he tells her and kisses Daisy again, just once more, just for good luck.

Christoph wants to knock, because the dark wooden door in front of them looks vaguely menacing, just like everything else in the shop, but Daisy doesn’t even seem to consider it, just barges in. And recoils a second later, clamping a hand across her eyes.  
“Eggsy!”, she yells, and Christoph thinks he probably shouldn’t, but he peeks over Daisy’s shoulder anyway, and knows what caused that reaction.

A man who even Christoph can identify as Daisy’s older brother is sitting on an older gentleman’s lap, his lips kissed red and his hair mussed up from what must have been the other man’s hands. He’s looking half dazed and half surprised, but doesn’t get up, just turns around so he can look at them.  
“Daisy!”, he exclaims, lips turning up into a bright smile that looks so much like his girlfriend’s that Christoph catches himself staring. Which is when Eggsy notices him; his eyes darken and there is that look again.  
“Ya must be…Christian, then”, Eggsy states, because whatever it is he is going for, it definitely isn’t greeting.  
“Christoph. But you can call me Chris… if you want to”, he tries, because Daisy said her brother was going to like him, didn’t she?  
Eggsy seems to consider, and Christoph tries not to notice, but still does, when the older man on whose lap Eggsy is sitting strokes four fingertips across the other’s hip, whispers something in his ear. Maybe it changes his answer, Christoph doesn’t know that, but what Eggsy says is at least close to what Christoph wants to hear.  
“Yeah, alright. Chris.” He gives him a smile, and Christoph feels his skin crawl anyway. The other two men had to speak their threats out-loud, but Eggsy does not; Christoph knows that if Daisy just ever breathes a wrong word into her brother’s direction, he’s going to be begging for mercy.

“We jus’ wanted to ask if ya two could-“, Daisy starts, still standing in front of him, and Christoph feels relief washing over him, at least for a second or two. Until he is reminded that Eggsy’s husband is still there – at least that is who Christoph thinks the older man has to be. Who leans forward to rest his chin on Eggsy’s shoulder and fixes his eyes on Christoph. And if he thought that Eggsy’s, Roxy’s, Uncle Alistair’s gaze was scary, then it was just because he hadn’t met Harry Hart yet.  
“Daisy, love, excuse me for interrupting”, he says smoothly, his voice sounding like honey and yet cuts through Christoph like a sword. “I just have to say a few words to your boyfriend here.”

Even Daisy shuts up immediately, something Christoph has never seen her do, Eggsy covers his husband’s hand, which has moved to his thigh, with his own.  
“I just wanted to say that we here – and I mean all of us – we are very fond of the girl you are lucky enough to call your girlfriend. And I am sure that you’re going to hear this another few times, if you haven’t heard it yet, but if anyone was to happen to Daisy here, anything at all, we would make sure you’d suffer for it.”  
Eggsy smirks and there is a second in which Christoph almost expects to be thrown out of the office, or something even more drastic, but then Harry’s expression changes, becomes one Christoph is more used to seeing on screen in the period dramas his mother likes to watch. Pleasant, almost charming, the wrinkles around the man’s eye not making him seem dangerous anymore, but kind.  
“Now”, he says, and even his _voice_ sounds different. “Would you two maybe like a cup of tea? Merlin baked some scones.”

 

(4)

This is the most bizarre afternoon he has ever lived through, Christoph thinks to himself as he breaks off another piece of what he has to admit is an absolutely delicious scone. He has been threatened more times than he can count in the last half hour ago, half-veiled promises of pain and death in between friendly small talk and cups of sweetened tea, has been questioned – he’d almost say _interrogated_ \- about his past and what he thinks of the future, about his hobbies and grades at school. And all that while Daisy is sitting what feels like ten metres away (the chair in front of him), and he has his girlfriend’s brother next to him, still sitting on his husband’s lap- apparently Eggsy has been in Shanghai the last three weeks and has missed Harry _terribly_.  
At least Daisy is giving him encouraging smiles ever so often, one time even squeezes his hand when Christoph reaches out to take another one of the scones.

He is just about to take another one, also to have an excuse to stall in between answers a little bit, when the door opens. Christoph is ready to die.  
“Oh for fuck’s sake”, the man stepping into the room groans as he lays eyes on Harry and Eggsy. “What have I told you. About PDA. In the workplace.”  
“Nothin’, guv”, Eggsy replies without missing a beat, a smile on his lips, and the bald man groans again.  
“Sometimes I hate you. Both of you.”  
They seem to acknowledge it, and Christoph thinks that maybe, he will come out of this unscathed, but then the stranger fixes his eyes on him.  
“You. You hurt her, you die. Understoood?”  
Christoph slumps, sighs, and nods.

 

(5)

“Thank ya for today. For not, y’know. Not freakin’ out”, Daisy tells him earnestly, leans up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around Christoph’s neck. He doesn’t even think, just hugs her, kisses her back and tastes cherry lipgloss and peppermint chewing gum, Daisy’s favourite, and for a moment, he forgets about everything except for the girl in his arms.  
He doesn’t love her, not yet, but Christoph is pretty damn sure that he will get there.

They part, Daisy’s eyes shining brightly, and Christoph wishes he could just take her out to get ice cream instead, or go home to his brother’s flat, where they could watch a movie, maybe kiss a bit more, kiss a few other parts of each other. But Daisy’s family is waiting for them, and even Christoph has to admit that ditching them would be a bad idea.  
“Anything for you, babelicious”, he tells her and means it, especially when Daisy giggles, blushes faintly. “Let’s go in, huh?”  
Daisy beams at him and rings the doorbell to the quaint little house in Stanhope Mews, takes his hand, and really, after Christoph has made it through this afternoon, has listened to threat after threat, there isn’t anything that could still go wrong.

It takes a few moments until Christoph can hear footsteps, then the door is opened to reveal a woman in her fifties, her blond hair just so touching her shoulders and her dark blue dress making her look a lot more elegant than Christoph had expected.  
“Good evening”, he greets her, just while Daisy steps forward to hug her mother.  
“Hi sweets”, Michelle mutters, presses a kiss to Daisy’s hair, then looks at Christoph, her eyes friendly for a change as they take him in, ginger hair parted properly, his shirt ironed and tucked into his trousers. “Ya must be Chris. Welcome.”  
Christoph wants to offer her a hand to shake, until Michelle mouths _If you hurt her_ , and draws two of her fingers across her neck, all behind Daisy’s back.  
So much for that.

 

(+1)

Christoph all but collapses onto the bed – onto Daisy’s bed, something which should fill him with excitement, but his girlfriend’s family and friends and whoever came to tonight’s dinner, made sure he wouldn’t even think about doing anything… fun tonight.  
“Daisy, flower, babelicious, I know you didn’t mean it to turn out like this, but this was the worst day of my life.”  
Daisy plops down next to him, shifting closer until she can rest her pretty blonde head on his chest, sighing happily when Christoph starts playing with her hair.  
“It was bad, wasn’t it?”, she admits, presses a kiss to his neck, teasing and sweet. “I mean, I knew they’d be… well, them, but I never thought they’d be like that. I told them to keep it down too, I promise. Jus’ didn’t help much, I guess.”  
“Not…not much, no”, Christoph agrees and yet can’t quite regret it, not when it has let them here. They have only been together for two weeks and getting to spend time alone, just the two of them, is still new and wonderful and thrilling. “But maybe they won’t be so… let’s say openly hostile once they’ve gotten to know me.”  
“I’m sure”, Daisy mutters against his chest, her words hot and wet and making his skin prickle, no matter how exhausted he is. “They’re gonna love ya. ‘Cause I won’t let ya leave for a long, long time.”

 

The next morning, there is a knock at the door, and Christoph untangles himself from his (gorgeous, lovely, perfect) girlfriend and taps over to the door to open it. He expects Michelle, but it’s Eggsy who is standing there, a tray with what hopefully is breakfast in his hands, a smile on his lips. It might be an apologetic one, but it might only be Christoph’s wishful thinking.  
“Daisy’s still sleeping”, he mumbles, and the other’s eyes soften, causing Christoph to think that Eggsy cannot be that bad. Not if he loves Daisy this much.  
“Ah, yeah, she’s a lil’ sleepyhead, that one.” Eggsy pushes the door open a bit more anyway, then offers the tray for Christoph to take.  
It’s heavy, which means at least food for three, orange juice and what Christoph thinks is tea sloshing around in their respective jars and kettles.  
“Thanks”, he tells Eggsy; his stomach grumbles as if on cue, making the other chuckle.  
“No problem, everythin’ for my little flower.”

Eggsy looks like he is about to turn away, but then seems to think better of it, fixes his eyes on Christoph once more.  
“Hey, and… yesterday was pretty harsh, I know that, and I’m sorry for that. Must’ve been much, all of us at once. But you’ve done well, Chris, you’ve really done well. And if you’re gonna be good to little Dais, then I’m sure you won’t have a single problem with mum, or Harry, or Meerlin.” He offers a smile and Christoph gladly returns it. “If not, well. You know what’ll happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
